TMNTIncredibles
by xo-shauna-xo
Summary: what happens when the incredibles meet the TMNT? ..... again supers are dissappearing and the parr family need help, but will they be willing to accept it?
1. Chapter 1

TMNT/ Incredibles

TMNT/ Incredibles

Violet sighed emerging from Jack-jack's room; silently she grabbed the handle causing the door to slightly click shut. She cringed, closing her eyes, but thankfully no noise came out of Jack-Jack's room. "Phew" she sighed again, wiping her forehead she walked to the living room of their new 'temporary home' well apartment she looked up at the clock 7:30 it read. The sixteen year old sat on the chair hoping to relax for the remainder of the evening.

Her parent's were at a meeting with the justice force, a new unknown enemy has been kidnapping the supers, and they want to know why. According to her parents she is too young to join the justice force, too young to help them protect people. She will just have to be the one to stick in the background, to be the shadow of her parents' fame. To her it seemed that they thought she was vulnerable, weak, not strong enough.

Sighing again she began to wonder where her 13 year old brother was, Dash had no problem making new friends, he was always outgoing, confident, and showing off. To no surprise he had a new handful of friends, whilst she had none, since they had moved violet had lost her new found confidence along with her friends and boyfriend, he ended the relationship the day before they moved, Violet was crushed, Tony didn't seem too bothered by it all he said was… "It's over". Stiffening up she went to get Dash, Violet wasn't particularity in the mood for crying right now.

The sounds of young teenage laughter filled the basketball court, "yo Dash over here!" one boy shouted, Dash Parr taking a few moments to dribble the ball before passing it to him, "SHOOT!" he excitedly shouted blocking another boy from getting close to his team mate, Dash was used to controlling his speed, he had plenty of practice once his mom let him take up more sports, baseball, basketball, you name it he did it, the past three years had been good to him he discovered that not only can he run on water but he can also run upside buildings.

Laughing again he thought to himself 'life was good' the ball went through the hoop "yahoo!" Dash cheered giving his team mate a high five "oh yeah, we do rock" he grinned "yeah whatever" his friend Darren huffed before pouting "one of these day's Dash, one of these day's-" he was about to say something else but caught a glimpse of his watch "aww man, Connie's gonna kill me" he paled, panicking before grabbing his jacket, Dash and the other two guys started to laugh loudly "Connie's got you on a short leash huh" Dash snickered Darren looked at him with fear in his eyes "dude you have no idea" he replied before jolting out of the court.

Dash couldn't help but let out another laugh before checking his own watch, "uh oh" he paled Vie was going to kill him "uh guys I have homework, so umm catch you later" before too exiting the court the two guys looked at each other watching him leave "dude what is it with dude's and sisters?" the other teen simply shrugged before picking up the ball.

Dash was jogging back; he knew he had to get home fast but not to draw attention. So he decided to jog but also decided to take an alleyway shortcut the evening darkness cased shadows all over the alley Dash gulped for a moment before shaking it off 'come on Dash this is stupid', "but Violet's scary when she's mad" he whispered walking down the alley, a noise of feet scuffling made Dash jump, he turned to see a small rat scurrying across the ground he gave out a nervous laugh before deciding that maybe it would be a better idea to take the 'long' way home.

Turning around he collided with another form Dash stumbled back glancing over to see who he had collided with, his eyes narrowed when a snarl escaped his mouth "Jake" he growled. Narrowing his eyes, Jake was one of the under aged, alcoholic, drug-oholic people that you don't want to mess with, his brother was also a member of the purple dragon gang AND too top it all of him and Dash don't exactly see eye to eye.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Dash?" he smirked crossing his arms at Dash "didn't think you'd have the guts to be round my turf" as he said that a bunch of purple punks appeared behind him, one of them was almost identical to him. "Yo Jake" the identical man said to his brother "this the weasel you told me about?" he asked pointing to dash with a crowbar Dash started to feel uneasy .as Jake nodded the other members started to pull out metal bats, chains, knives and crowbars and approach him 'aww man, why today, if I had my mask I'd be okay. Sighing dash looked up at the leader "word is your giving my lil' bro a hard time" he said as he puck dash up and held him by his collar. "I don't like kids who mess wit' my lil bro".


	2. Chapter 2

Incredibles-TMNT pt2

TMNT-Incredibles pt2

All Dash could manage was a gulp and "aww man" the purple dragon goon smiled raising the crowbar above Dash's head dash closed his eyes waiting for impact he knew that in a matter of milli-seconds he could beat all those punks with his eyes shut and an arm behind his back and... wait a minute… 'Dude where's the pain' he thought as he opened one of his his eyes, hearing someone saying "tisk, tisk, tisk I really disappointed in you pea-brain Neanderthals" Dash's eyes grew wide as he saw the source of the voice.

The voice belonged to a giant..TURTLE!, the turtle was wearing ninja gear and had a long stick like thing, which was stopping the dragon's crowbar from touching Dash. Dash's mouth and the mouth's of all the dragon's dropped when three more turtles entered the scene one of them wore a red bandana and was twirling sai's , another one was wearing a blue bandana and was slowly pulling out katanas and the last one was wearing an orange bandana and was spinning nun chucks, the one in red spoke up "can we jus' do this now…._please_" he sounded ticked the one in blue nodded before they leaped knocking out all of the purple punks.

Jake seeing that the gang was getting bulldozed by a bunch of turtles took off like lightning. The guy holding Dash growled throwing him onto the hard concrete. "Oomph!" Dash groaned as his skin made contact, it wasn't bleeding but man was it gona' bruise in the morning Dash looked up at the guy who was about to kick him but before he could he was hit over the head with the big stick thingy and collapsed next to Dash.

For once Dash very slowly stood up as the remainder of the gang were either unconscious, fled or let's just say pushing up daisy's. Dash stared at the strange creatures who put away their weapons and looked at each other unsure of whet to do next 'oh god, this is sooo bad' Dash thought as he went pale.

The turtle wearing the orange bandana gave a huge grin and waved "hi". Dash's eyes went wide as he let out a scream "AHHHHHH!" the turtle immediately replied "AHHH!" not caring if he gave away his powers or not Dash zipped out of the alley an light speed. Leaving 4 giant turtles with dropped jaws.

"dude did we like just get punked?" the orange turtle asked before the red one slapped him on the head "can it Mikey", "guys did you see that?" the blue one asked "this.. this just doesn't make sense… wait" he stopped when the other turtles looked at him expecting some form of an answer "guys he's a super!"

Violet opened the door to their apartment it was 8 o' clock Dash was over half an hour late, she was going out to look for him "for his sake he had better be okay" she grumbled stepping outside greeting the cold evening air she took a deep breath ready to look for her younger brother she walked down the steps, turned right and started walking past an alley only to be immediately tackled by a frightened Dash.

Violet fell to the ground and hit her head whilst Dash merely stumbled backwards. Violet sat up straight and rubbed her head in pain "Dash" she groaned opening her eyes but he was nowhere to be found, she let out a fustrated sigh "he had better gone inside if he knows what's good for him" she said rubbing her temple.

"Hey you need a hand" Violet looked up and her eyes nearly popped out of her head standing in front of her was the same turtle who helped Dash. Violet let out a shriek, jumped up, punched the turtle and ran inside. The second she slammed the door she leaned against it panting heavily.

Her eyes darted around the room for Dash "Dash!" she called getting no response she started to panic, making sure she locked the door she started to look for her brother "Vie?" a sleepy voice made Violet turn around to see her four year old brother in his Pj's rubbing his eyes "Jack-Jack what are you doing up?" Violet asked sternly, rushing over to her brother "Dash came into my bedwroom I think he's pwying hide and seek, I wana pway hide and seek too" he said jumping up and down.

Violet took his hand "come on let's go find Dash," she said as they walked to the four year olds' room "Dash" Violet whispered as they walked in they found him curled in a ball cowering in the corner "be nice to turtles, be nice to turtles" was all he was saying, Violet came over to him and tried to get his attention "Dash do you have any idea how late you are?" she asked crossing her arms. Dash made no responce, still shaking and repeating the same sentence. 'maybe i should try a different approach' she thought, she tried snapping her fingers, threatening, saying theres nothing to worry about but all Dash could do was look into space and mumble "be nice to turtles".

"Oh boy" Violet sighed. "You know he's got a point" an unfamiliar voice came behind her it was another turtle, only this one had an orange bandana and was leaning against Jack-Jack's window frame giving Violet a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT-Incredibles pt3

TMNT-Incredibles pt3

Violet's eyes went wide at the sight of another turtle she pointed her finger at it and started to stammer "bi- big t-." she never got to finish her sentence for sudden darkness came over her.

Dash opened one eye, saw his older sister laying unconscious on the floor and gasped "violet!" he zipped over to her "dude is she al-." the turtle started but was cut off by Dash "you!, stay away from her!" he yelled. The turtle took another step closer raising his hands, showing that he meant no harm "look dude I'm not gona hurt y-Ahh" he screeched in pain for the four year old had zapped him in the rear end with his lazer beam eyes "what the?" he asked but before he got a reply Dash quickly puck Violet up in his arms "Jack-Jack run!" Dash ordered trying to be responsible, "okay" he replied before sinking below the floor.

"huh! Who?, what, how?" the turtle asked looking around the room for the child but he had gone. Along with the 13 year old and his sister "aww man, Donnie's gonna kill me" he panicked, suddenly a vibrating came from his belt, closing his eyes and expecting a roar from the other turtles he took out a communicating device that looked like a turtle, squinting his eyes he answered it,

"hello" "Mikey!, you've been in their too long, what's taking you I thought you where gona persuade the kid to let us protect him!!" a stern voice bellowed on the other line causing the turtle to flinch "umm well funny thing happened" he chuckled nervously "well it turns out that the kid isn't so eager to let us be in the same room as him, let alone protect him and I think his lil' bro's got powers cus he's kinda disappeared out on me" a sigh was heard on the other end of the line "alright Mikey we'll come and help you get him, he's left us no choice all of the supers are disappearing and the justice force are most likely next we need to protect them" "alright dude" he replied before starting to look for the teens and the kid "man oh man was she hot though" he whispered creeping out of the room.

Dash zipped as quickly and as quietly as he could out of the room, he was in the kitchen, the light's where off maybe he could use this to his advantage he thought 'please make turtles have bad eyesight' he pleaded with himself but he came back to reality when he heard his sister stir in his arms Violet opened her eyes "Dash, what are you-?" "shhh" he hissed as he put her down "Vie I'm not sure how to say this but there's a giant turtle in Jack-Jack's room" he whispered Violet cleared her head before stopping,

immediately grabbing Dash's arms "where is Jack-Jack?" she asked failing to hide the nervousness in her voice. Dash looked puzzled for a moment 'oh boy' he thought before quickly whispering to his older sister "be right back" before zipping off to find Jack-Jack, leaving Violet in the kitchen.

Violet took a deep breath but the sound of thunder outside made her gasp "must be a storm" she said as the lights started to flicker on and off before returning to the blackness before. Suddenly the window started to open and a form climbed through it, without any hesitation Violet turned invisible and ducked behind the counter to hide her clothes. Once in the kitchen Violet could roughly see the outline of the figure, it was another one of those giant turtles this one had what looked like a long stick strapped on his back.

'Oh heck no I'm not having a turtle convention here' she thought as she silently crawled to the other end of the counter. Being a superhero she was used to sneaking around after criminals, so being silent wasn't a problem, as the figure moved around the kitchen Violet noticed that he seemed engaged upon finding someone. Violet stood up and quickly but silently grabbed a saucepan and ducked behind the counter again 'okay Violet all you got to is sneak up behind the turtle… thing and hit him over the head' she reassured herself peering over the counter Vie quickly shifted upon the figure getting closer,

he had his back turned Vie stood up and tiptoed right behind him, she started to feel a bit drained from staying invisible for so long. The turtle turned around with a confused look on his face, probably due to the fact of seeing floating clothes and a levitating saucepan "what the-." Before he could finish Violet quickly appeared "lights out" she growled hitting the turtle for the second time today, the turtle collapsed to the floor while Violet rubbed her temples " I wonder how Dash's doing?" she asked herself.


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT- Incredibles pt4

TMNT- Incredibles pt4

After telling Violet to stay in the kitchen Dash quickly zoomed to the cellar of the apartment, which was directly beneath Jack-Jack's room. At this moment while looking for his younger brother Dash couldn't help but feel shocked but it wasn't from the fact that somewhere in the building there was a giant turtle thing. It was from the fact that he had acted like an older brother to Violet unlike the younger brother that he was.

"I'm scaring myself" Dash shuddered at the memory of his responsibility.

Poking his head through the door he squinted his eyes and listened for any sounds of movement everything was quiet, 'he's not here' Dash thought as he started to close the door, but a sudden voice made him freeze "hey there little guy" "hello mister turtle" came Jack-Jack's innocent little voice not totally understanding the situation "listen I need you and your brother and sister to come with us okay" the turtle spoke softly to the child. Jack-Jack tilted his head "but why?" he asked curiously.

The turtle stayed silent for a moment before Dash zoomed in "back off turtle" he growled coming between Jack-Jack and the turtle "we're not going anywhere especially with turtles who break into peoples homes!", the turtle sighed "we had a reason we need to protect you" he said calmly "uhh in case you haven't noticed we DON'T NEED PROTECTING!" Dash yelled grabbing Jack-Jack by the hand and running off "Jack-Jack remember the neat trick we've been working on, well now we have to do it" Dash said running toward the wall "okay" Jack-Jack replied as they came in contact with the wall "STOP!" the blue bandana turtle called out afraid that they where going to get some serious head injuries but froze when the two boys ran through the wall "Mikey was right" he whispered walking up to the wall "I wonder if their sister has powers" he asked himself tracing his hands along the hard concrete wall, just to be sure that they actually ran through it.

Violet stood beside the unconscious turtle "now what" she asked herself putting the saucepan on the counter 'I need to get outside, turtles are supposed to be slow so if I get on the roof maybe I can outrun them' she thought as the turtle let out a groan "what?" he croaked as his eyes opened to see a paling Violet "oh boy" she gasped before running out of the kitchen the turtle immediately came into reality stood up and called after her "wait" Violet ran upstairs, now she was seriously scared 'why am I so weak?' she asked herself 'I should be able to take them down' she jumped the last few steps just as the turtle was at the bottom she quickly darted for her bedroom 'why can't I be strong like Dash or Jack-Jack?, they're both amazing and I'm..' "Pathetic" she whispered before running into her bedroom.

She quickly locked the door before leaning against it; she let out a tired sigh and jumped in the air "gah" on her bed was her two brothers shaking with fear "Dash?" Violet whispered Dash's eyes went wide and he pointed to the corner of the room. Violet slowly turned her head, expecting the worst; she hadn't seen Dash look so terrified in over three years.

Leaning against the wall of her room was another turtle but he seemed even scarier than the other 2 ones. He was twirling in one hand an oversized fork, that looked pretty sharp "oh boy" Violet gulped as the figure leaned off her wall "listen girlie, we can do dis the easy way or the hard way" he started as Jack-Jack started to quiver "but either way your comin' with us" Violet was tired of running, this was their house "I don't think so pal" she said as she stretched out her arms and a force field appeared around the turtle "what the?" he gasped touching the field "hey let me outa' here!" he roared pounding the field "what now Vie?" Dash asked standing off her bed "now we get out of here" Violet ordered still holding the force field strong "sorry babe but that aint the best idea" "huh" Violet gasped turning to the source of the voice, looking outside her window on the fire escape were three turtles "oh great he brought the whole convention with him" Dash grumbled standing in front of jack-Jack "why isn't it a good idea to run from four giant turtles who break into your house?" Violet asked narrowing her eyes "because, it all depends on the reason to why the turtles are here" the turtle with the swords answered "okay then why are you chasing us?" Dash growled, "Hey what's with the attitude pipsqueak?" the agitated turtle inside the force field asked "your one to talk about attitude fat head" Dash snapped back.

"HA! Fathead oh man I gotta use that sometime" the turtle wearing the orange bandana laughed "shut up Mikey, and you when I get outta here your so in for it shrimp!" the red turtle yelled pounding at the walls of the field. "if you don't mind we kind of need Raph out of there" the turtle with the blue bandana and swords smiled "aww do we have to Leo?" the orange one pouted.

"Well sorry to say but he's threatening my little brother and I don't take kindly to people who do that" Violet frowned still maintaining her force field over the turtle called Raph. "What do you want with us anyway?" Dash asked, "We just want to protect you guys" the turtle whom Violet knocked out spoke gently "listen turtles we appreciate the thought but we don't need protecting" Dash argued back "the supers are disappearing kid, don't you think you might need a little help?" the red turtle spoke "listen our parents and us have dealt with missing superhero's before" "yeah maybe, but it's better to be safe than sorry".

"Sorry but mommy doesn't like us talking to strangers" all eyes turned to Jack-Jack who grabbed Violet and Dash's hands and they started to levitate toward the ceiling, Jack-Jack caused them to phase through and just as Violet's body passed through Raph was released from his force field trap, the four turtles looked at each other before all muttering "aww SHELL!"


	5. Chapter 5

TMNT-Incredibles pt5

TMNT-Incredibles pt5

Once the three supers phased through the roof Dash broke the silence "so what do we do now Violet?" he asked Violet pulled out her cell phone and looked at her brothers "now we call mom and dad" she said but before she started to dial, it started to ring "hello?" she answered. But just as she answered the turtles appeared on the scene "Vie!" Jack-Jack cried clinging to his big sister's leg, but she made no response "Violet?" Dash asked, Violet again made no response "hey is she alright?" the purple bandana-wearing turtle asked.

Violet was visibly turning pale, her eyelids where closing; her cell phone slipped from her hand, Dash quickly caught it just as his older sister fell back "Violet!!" Jack-Jack shouted, fortunately before Violet made contact with the cold, hard concrete the orange bandana-wearing turtle caught her.

Dash placed the cell phone next to his ear but there was a loud crash causing the young teen to flinch before the line went dead. "I guess we don't have any other choice but to go with you guys" Dash whispered glancing from Violet and giving a hard stare to the orange bandana wearing turtle who was looking at his unconscious sister "yo dudes check this out!" the orange turtle shouted in a worried tone "what is it Mikey?" the purple one asked rushing over "look" he said brushing the hair away from her neck to reveal a small dart "what the? -." The red one started but was cut off by Jack-Jack "Dash wookie over there". Dash and the turtles glanced over to a nearby rooftop to spot a vague figure holding a dart tube.

Dash let out a low growl taking a step forward, but a hand on his shoulder caused him to turn around "listen kid, I know how your feelin' right now but we gotta take you and your brother an' sister somewhere safe" the hot headed red bandana-wearing turtle explained. Dash nodded and looked over to the rooftop to see that the figure had vanished. "Where are we going Dash?" Jack-Jack asked pulling at his brother's t-shirt, "we're going to take you guys somewhere safe little guy" the blue bandana-wearing turtle replied putting a sweet smile on his face, a flash of lightning caused the six guys to jump "dude we should get going before it starts to-." The grey clouds suddenly bust open causing a hard downpour of rain, the turtle let out a sigh "rain". "Mikey's right guys lets go!" the blue turtle called picking up Jack-Jack who was now drenched.

Dash shot him a cold glare but the blue turtle quickly explained, "he might slip on the fire escape, and if he flies he'll only draw attention to us", Dash nodded turning his glare into a light scowl "hey don't worry Leo won't hurt your baby bro" the red bandana wearing turtle said letting Dash climb down the escape "I'm more worried about Violet at the moment", "don't be Donnie will find out what was in that dart" he replied "I didn't mean the dart I meant her and the other turtle" Dash explained with a slight annoyance in his voice, he scowled upwards to where the orange turtle put his sister over his shoulder.

The red turtle glanced up after and gave a frown of his own "don't worry about Mikey he's just messin around". Dash jumped on the ground before replying, "well he better not mess around with her or else he'll have me and my dad to answer to".

Dash crossed his arms as the turtle jumped down after him "your dad tough huh?" "you ever hear of Mr. Incredible?" before the red turtle had a chance to answer the orange turtle who was holding Violet hopped down excitedly "dude no WAY" he grinned "Mr. Incredible's your dad!!" Dash nodded his head as the blue and purple turtles jumped down "guys let's get moving before she catches pneumonia" the blue one yelled over the hard downpour.

The purple one nodded before running over to a nearby man hole cover, lifting it up "the sewer!? That's your idea of safe?" Dash asked sarcastically "hey it's better than standin' out in the rain aint it?" the red turtle replied Dash sighed and moved to climb down the ladder.

Once at the bottom the blue turtle took the lead with a dozing Jack-Jack in his arms, there was a moments silence before the turtle holding Violet broke it "dudes I just realised something" he grinned big "what that ya' finially cracked?" the red turtle smirked causing Dash to snicker "NO!, I.. am .. holding.. the HOT daughter.. of MR. INCREDIBLE!!" he beamed with excitement, Dash clenched his teeth and glared at the turtle "dude I so totally need a camerOWWW!!" he groaned.

The red turtle had done Dash a big favour "I couldn't have done it any better myself" he replied grinning "yeah, but I just wanted the pleasure" he replied before they stopped next to a wall "uhh why are we stopping here?" Dash asked, no one replied. Dash raised a brow as the purple turtle walked over to one of the pipes on the wall, turned it causing a small code device to pop out. Typing in the code he took a step back "wow" Dash gasped as the wall went up, revealing a passage. The blue turtle stepped forward and said to Dash "welcome to our home", "wow" Dash gasped amazed as he stepped through. There was a TV area with like twenty TV's all joined together, a kitchen, a lab and a dojo place, probably used for training.

"You guys know how to live" Dash smiled looking at the view around him "heck all we got is an apartment". "Yeah well it aint much but it kinda grows on ya'" the red turtle smiled as the orange turtle brushed past him and lay Violet down on the couch "so what do we I call you guys?" Dash asked "well I'm Leonardo" the blue turtle said as he put Jack-Jack down in the chair "I'm Donatello but you can call me Don" the purple one smiled as he held out his three fingered hand, Dash shook it and grinned "nice to meet you Don" "the names Raph" the red turtle smirked Dash nodded and turned his head toward the orange turtle "and I'm Mikey the cute one". "uh huh" Dash said sarcastically. But a throat clearing made them all turn to see a giant "rat?".


	6. Chapter 6

TMNT-Incredibles pt6

TMNT-Incredibles pt6

Dash stood there slack jawed "uhh" was the only sound that escaped from his mouth, the turtles on the other hand looked more nervous than anything else "h-hey master Splinter" Donnie stuttered "your up late" he grinned sheepily, the ran frowned in response. Mikey leaned beside him and whispered loudly "dude bad choice of words", Donatello frowned whilst Raph hit Mickey across the head "oww" he whined rubbing his sore spot. The rat let out a disapproving growl causing Mikey to immediately stop complaining and Leo stood forward. "Leonardo what is the meaning of this?" the rat asked crossing his arms "sensei these are Dash, Jack-Jack and …" he paused forgetting Dash's sister's name, Dash snapped out of his trance and spoke up "her name's Violet" he said "thanks" Leo nodded before turning back to the rat "they are in danger sensei, they're supers and we know that the supers are disappearing" he explained the old rat nodded before uncrossing his arms and turning to Dash "you are welcome to stay in our home young one, my name is Splinter" he bowed before walking off sliding an olden Japanese door and closing it.

"Well that went well" Mikey smiled looking over at the couch to see Violet still unconscious.

"Donnie when are ya going to fix her?" he asked looking at Donnie, he opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Dash "she's not an object dude you can't just fix her!" Dash yelled "Dash, Mikey's what we'd like to call the _slow_ turtle" Raph smirked putting an arm around Mikey "aint that right Mike?" "Yeah" he grinned but stopped "hey!" Dash sighed before looking at Donnie "so you gonna figure out what's wrong with her or what?" Donnie sighed out in annoyance before walking over to Violet Dash raised a brow before looking over at Raphael "what did I do?" he asked, the red turtle responded with a shrug.

Donnie leaned over Violet examining her, whilst the other turtles stood a few inches behind him "guys, it's hard to concentrate when your sucking the oxygen out of my mouth!" he scolded never taking his eyes of the patient "sorry" came the muffled response and they left the smart turtle alone. Mikey went to his room, Leonardo went to the dojo, which left Dash, and Raph standing in the living area "so what do we do now?" Dash asked Raph who answered with another shrug "how bout we go get yer stuff?, cus from the looks of things you'll be stayen here for a while" Dash nodded and followed Raph upstairs.

"Uhh Raph, I know I don't know the way around your home but I'm pretty sure the exit's that way" Dash said confused pointing to the wall in which they came through, "nah that's just the front way, there's more that one way to get outta here" he smirked "cool" Dash replied as they stopped in front of another wall "what is it with you guys and walls?" Dash asked sarcastically Raph let out a chuckle before the walls opened revealing a platform; Raph walked in followed by a reluctant Dash "uhh it's an empty platform?" Dash quirked an eyebrow at Raph who smirked "wait for it" Dash paused when all of a sudden the platform started to shake and move upwards "you'll get used to it" Raph explained, not taking much reaction from the whole thing. Two minutes later the door hissed open and Dash found himself in some sort of warehouse "where is this place?" he asked as the two stepped out of the elevator "it's an abandoned warehouse we discovered a few months back, we're in the east side so it's about a 20 minute run to your place" Raph said stepping toward the door but Dash zipped in front of him "you mean 2 for me and 20 for you" he smirked "look kid ya can't go around usin yer powers ye'll get caught" "I know I know" Dash sighed "I get the same speech from my parents on a daily basis" he explained as Raph pulled up the door "well let's get goin then" he smirked running out Dash smiled and followed.

Within 20 minutes they where inside the Parr apartment "so what d'ya need?" Raph asked unsure what to lift "well we need some toys for Jack-Jack otherwise he'll get bored and trust me that aint pretty" Dash said walking into his younger brothers' room "I know what it's like to have a lil bro bored" Raph sighed remembering countless times that Mikey got bored "yeah but does your bro have superpowers?" Dash asked with a smirk, lifting a few action figures and dvds.

"I think that should do, now for Vie's stuff" he continued, putting the contents in a box, "hold this" he ordered handing Raph the box, Raph rolled his eyes but complied. Dash walked into Violet's room shortly followed by Raph, walking in he paused to look around. This was one of the few rooms that he and his brothers didn't search, it was interesting the walls were a dark violet colour and hand a wide range of posters on the walls, her room was oddly neat. "well this is different" Raph stated observing "yeah Vie's always been different, but she's drifted sinse we've moved here" Dash sighed, grabbing, clothes, cd's and a few X-box games. Raph didn't reply, afraid he would say something stupid he stood silently allowing Dash to put Violet's stuff in the box.

"come on just one more room then we're outta here" Dash smirked walking out of Violet's room and into his own. Dash's room resembled the typical teenage boy image, a huge mess. "I just need my, b-ball and clothes" Dash muttered digging around the mess. Raph smirked "you sure it aint lost kid?" "no I know I left it right here" Dash called from under the bed "AHA!! Here's the little sucker!" he yelled, emerging from the bed, "I told ya I knew where it was" he smiles "sure kid, whatever ya say" Raph said sarcastically, causing Dash to playfully punch him in the shoulder "come on hothead, let's go before the guys start to wonder were we went" Dash smirked climbing out to the fire escape "number one kid I aint no hothead and two, the guys'll be ok!" Raph shrugged before following out the window.

Once on the rooftop the two teens were about to leave when Raph asked a question "hey kid where are yer parents anyways?" Dash suddenly tensed up slightly "firstly the names not kid!, it's Dash" he snapped "secondly I'm not exactly sure, they went to a meeting earlier with the justice force about all the missing supers…… they should be back by now" he whispered struggeling to hide the worry in his voice "don't worry ki- err dash I'm sure yer folks are fine" he smiled putting a hand on Dash's shouder "now come on lets get back to the –." Raph paused his eyes began to widen, something on the street caught his attention, Dash followed his gaze unsure what it meant shock?, worry? His jaw began to drop as a name escaped his lips "..Cerina!"

Disclaimer! I don't own any characters

TMNT (c) Mirage Studios Incredibles (c) Disney Pixar Cerina (c) Dart-Black


	7. Chapter 7

TMNT-Incredibles pt7

TMNT-Incredibles pt7

Raph was standing there speechless 'holy shell!, I can't believe it's her' he thought. A faint blush was coming to his cheeks as he got a closer look as she was walking down the street. The moonlight reflected the natural blue streaks in her waist length black hair. He couldn't see her face, but her body looked slightly less curved than he remembered but none the less she still looked awesome.

"She's still looks hot" he mumbled with a hit of redness on his cheeks. "Raph are you blushing?" Dash asked in a teasing tone, a smirk on his face. Raph turned a darker shade of red, it was probably from either rage or embarrassment, Dash guessed both. "I AINT BLUSHIN'!" he yelled, Dashs' eyes glanced down, noticing a girl with long midnight black hair. It took two seconds for him to put two and two together "that your girlfriend?" he smirked, Raph's eyes went wide "NO she is not my girlfriend kid!" his tone was shaky Dash had control.

A little ticked for the 'kid' remark Dash hatched a plan, a sinister smirk appeared on his cheeks "alright dude, since she's not your girlfriend I guess you wont mind if I try to score" he grinned, before Raph had the chance to respond a gust of wind was all that remained of Dash, clenching his teeth Raph let out a growl "oh hell no" before chasing after Cerina.

--

Being a super fast superhero Dash got in front of Cerina without any problem, hiding in an alleyway he sniggered to himself "this'll teach Raph, no one calls me a kid" poking his head out of the alley Dash saw the teen approaching. "This is gonna be sweet" he whispered pulling back into the alley, Dash quickly did a breath check, ruffled up his hair and started to quiver his bottom lip.

Looking as cute and pathetic as possible he started to walk out of the alley "hope I still got it" he mumbled. Walking out he chose the perfect second before bumping into the girl, she stumbled backwards a bit "hey watch where your-" she stopped glancing at the small boy before her, quivering his lip, he looked scared "s-sorry m-m-maam" he mumbled before backing off, the teenaged girl stepped forward "no, don't be scared honey what's your name?", Dash grinned inwardly 'man this is too easy' using his puppy eyes he spoke as innocent as possible "m-my name is D-Dash Parr mam" the girl nodded, "are you lost sweetie"

--

Both of the teens failed to notice a severely ticked off Raphael standing on the rooftop above them. His thumb pressing so hard against his sai that it actually started to bend, a low growl escaped his lips "I can't believe it" he hissed before shaking his head in disbelief "I'm losin' her to a thirteen year old" "man I need to work on my game" he mumbled before directing his attention back to the couple below him.

--

'This is sweet, she hasn't suspected a thing' Dash cheered inwardly 'Raph is probably sooo pissed right now' "and I sorta l-lost my sister, she said that I h-had to meet her a-at Central park" Dash explained, "well my name's Cerina, and I'll walk you to Central Park it's dangerous to be walking alone this late you know" she chided taking a hold of Dash's hand, Dash glanced up to the roof and saw a familiar shadow, he quickly poked out his tongue to torture the turtle standing above him.

As Dash and Cerina walked Dash asked her a question "why were you walking alone Cerina, don't you have a boyfriend to walk with?" he still used his innocent voice, he wanted to know if there was any history between his new friend and this girl, and well basically he just wanted to annoy Raph, he now understood why Mikey did it most of the time, it was fun as shell, 'great now I'm using their words' he thought, Cerina let out a sigh "I used to have a boyfriend Dash, but he was too blinded by his anger to focus on an actual relationship, plus he was a real hothead", dash tried his best to suppress his laughter, "so would you give the guy a second chance?" he asked casually, wanting as many reasons as possible to torture Raph "well it depends, if he wants to take a relationship seriously then yes I'd think about it" Dash nodded when he saw a shadow under a tree up ahead "uhh thanks Cerina but there's my friend Rap-err Reggie, he's best friends with my sis" Cerina looked suspiciously over in the direction before nodding.

"okay Dash, stay safe and try not to get lost" she giggled "yah, I'll try" he smiled rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly she inched down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Dash went as red as Raph's bandana. Hesmiled sheepily as she walked and waved regaining himself he straightened out his hoodie "yep I still got it" he smirked, but it quickly faded when a familiar enraged turtle grabbed him by the collar and pulled him off the ground, Dash let out an "eep" when Raph's angry face was just inches away from his "uhh what's up dude?" Dash smiled "what the shell was that all about!?" Dash tried to look confused, "oh you mean the kiss?, dude it was awesome why she dated a guy like you is beyond me" Raph's grip tightened as a growl escaped his lips, Dash started to get nervous "uhh but if you'd let me go I could tell you the interesting little conversation we had about you" Raph dropped Dash "s-she talked about me?" he asked shocked "yeah, it was really interestin'" "well spill it what did she say?" Dash opened his mouth but realised something "dude we gotta get back to the lair!, Violet might've woken up by now!" he exclaimed grabbing the boxes beside Raph and running at regular speed ahead. Raph let out a frustrated sigh "perfect" he muttered


	8. Chapter 8

TMNT-Incredibles pt8

TMNT-Incredibles pt8

Violet's eyes fluttered, her vision was slightly blurred. The settings around her were unfamiliar 'where am I?' she thought. Her vision started to become clear, she was laying on an old tattered couch, straightening up she felt a sting on her neck. She pressed her hand against it and let out a moan "where the heck am I? She groaned looking around but let out a squeak when a familiar turtle popped in front of her "why your in our shelltastic lair babe" he grinned, Violet's jaw dropped it was the same orange bandana wearing turtle "no not you!, I gotta get out of here" she shrieked trying to jump up but, she felt weak and fell back down. "easy there babe, I aint gonna hurt ya" he smiled waving his hands in defence "see you kinda got hit with a dart in the neck so Leo said we should like bring you and your bro's here" he explained pointing to a chair where little Jack-Jack was sucking his thumb, Violet smiled before realising something "wait where's Dash?" she asked "uhh I think Dash and Raph went back to your place to get some stuff" he said "by the way I'm Mikey" he grinned holding out his hand, Violet smiled before taking it "my name's Violet". Mikey's grin became if possible larger "sweet dudedette".

The sound of the elevator doors opening made the two turn their heads, but before they could reach the elevator an exited Dash sped down beside his sister "hey Vie! Your awake" Dash beamed, pulling his sister into a hug "I was so worried about ya sis" he whispered, Violet let out a laugh "hey aren't I the one who's supposed to be worried about you Dash?" she teased, "aww" Mikey cooed as he watched the touching moment. Raph walked down beside Mikey and crossed his arms "aww Raphie aint that sweet" Mikey grinned, Raph rolled his eyes "I swear Mikey we aint related" he grunted. Dash laughed "that's what you think dude" Raph's eyes narrowed, a growl escaping his throat.

"Sooo Violet who called you on you cell?" Dash asked nervously, turning back toward his sister. Violet's expression turned grim "I think you should get everyone in here" she said, Dash's face turned puzzled. Raph nodded and turned to get his brothers, Dash inched closer to Violet "Violet is everything ok?" he asked in a concerned voice. Violet slowly shook her head "no Dash, something happened" she mumbled as Raph re entered the room followed by Donnie and Leo.

Stepping forward Leo crossed his arms "what's wrong?" he asked, "Violet said that something happened when she answered her cell, something bad" Dash answered "of course somethin' bad happened she got shot in the neck for Pete's sake!" Raph exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, "Raph maybe it had something to do with whoever was calling her" Donnie explained "dudes let her talk!" Mikey interrupted, both of the turtles stopped and turned to face Violet, who was glancing nervously at her hands "what happened Violet?" Donnie asked "when we were running for you guys my cell went off, I answered it" she paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to steady her breathing "it was mom, she sounded stressed she told me that they knew who was taking the supers, but before she could tell me there was a huge explosion sound, I heard mom scream and dad yell in the background 'you'll never succeed shr' but then the line went dead" she mumbled the last bit in a grim tone, Dash had turned pale "they were taken" he whispered, Violet nodded "so whoever's taken the supers, they have mom and dad". The turtles faces turned sympathetic all except for Mikey "dude you said your mom said 'shr', doesn't that kinda sound familiar?" he asked scratching his head, "it does, but I'm not sure Mikey" Leo replied, "but don't worry guy's we'll get your parents back" his tone was reassuring, causing hope to form on the teens faces. "Violet don't worry Donnie here can find yer folks" Raph grinned putting an arm around Donnie "he's sorta what we like to call the 'techno turtle'" he chuckled "Vie do you have your cell with you?" he asked "yeah" Violet replied pulling her phone out of her jean pocket "but why do you need it?" "With the right equipment I can track the signal of your last call, it'll lead us to your mom's last location or if we're lucky it might lead us to her" "Donnie that's sweet" Dash beamed.

"I'll get right on it" the purple turtle answered walking over to a laboratory area, Leo went off to train and Mikey leaned into Violet "Vie you need to get some rest dudedette" Violet smiled back at him "okay Mike" she mumbled her eyes already drooping, slowly inching away Mikey pulled a blanket over her and sighed softly, turning around he jumped when an irritated Dash stood in front of him arms crossed, eyes hard and teeth gritted. Smiling sheepily Mikey slowly and nervously put his hand behind his neck "heh heh hey d-dude" he chuckled nervously, Dash's eyes hardened "w-what's up?" he asked Dash glared up at the turtle "I got my eye on you" he growled. Mikey let out another nervous chuckle before pulling a dash and running up to his room, Dash let out a frustrated sigh "idiot" he grumbled. Suddenly a large shadow cast itself over Dash, he let out a smile, slowly turning to see a ticked off Raph "what's up?" Dash grinned innocently "you know exactly what's up shrimpy!, how the shell did you get Cerina to talk to ya?" he growled causing a frown to appear on Dash's face "ya know I don't like being called short Raph so if your lookin' for my help you aint lookin' in the right direction" Dash growled crossing his arms brushing past Raph. Raph quickly stretched out his arm grabbing Dashs' collar "look I'm sorry it's just I wanna know how ta talk to her without makin' an ass outa myself" he sighed "okay dude I'll help ya but first I need you to do a little something for me" Dash smirked, Raph rose a brow "alright what do ya want?" he asked "I need you to tell Mikey to quit hitin on Violet" he explained "deal" Raph replied holding out his hand, Dash shook it "but just so ya know, just cus I'm tellin' him to stay away from your sis doesn't mean he's gonna do it".


	9. Chapter 9

TMNT-Incredibles pt9

TMNT-Incredibles pt9

Raph and Dash exited though the kitchen; the young super was feeling pretty proud of himself for actually being in the position to teach. Raph on the other hand was shocked, "that's so simple, why couldn't I figure that out?" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, Dash let out a snigger "because it's you dude" he laughed causing Raph to growl "but Raph I have just told you the secret to my success, if you share this with anyone I will personally hunt you down and shove that sai of yours so far up your ass you'll get a nosebleed" his tone was dark "uh sure" came the response of a confused Raphael, he'd never seen Dash look so scary it sort of made the hard headed red turtle slightly nervous.

"So when are we gonna try to see her?" Dash asked, his voice back to its normal cool tone. "I was thinkin' tomorro night we'd track her down" Raph replied walking alongside Dash "yeah, sounds cool with me" Dash shrugged "so who am I crasin' with tonight?" he asked looking up at Raph, Raph had a thoughtful look that almost instantly turned into a devilish smirk "well I was thinkin' that you could bunk with Mikey" he suggested casually. Dash froze instantly and sent Raph an ice-cold glare "WHAT!" he shouted clenching his fists "you want me to share a room with the turtle that I'm trying to keep away from my sister" he asked, his blood pumping hard through his veins, "yep" Raph answered putting a sly grin on his face "think of it this way small fry, if your bunkin with him that means your sis wont". Dash sent Raph a death glare and growled through gritted teeth "I really hate you right now" before turning sharply and storming off toward Mikey's room. Raph stood there chuckling "and he thought I was gonna let him bunk with me? Heh in his dreams maybe", he let out a sigh ending his laughter and started walking toward his room "tomorro I hope I can get her to forgive me" he said opening his door "but she can be pretty stubborn, heh jus about as stubborn as me" he smiled closing the door.

Dash cursed Raph on his way to Mikey's room "stupid jack-assed bitch, that's the last time I EVER help him" he grumbled. He stopped, arriving at the young turtles door he slowly raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Almost instantly Mikey's voice could be heard "come in" he sang off key causing Dash to shudder "tomorrow Raph is a dead turtle" he groaned. Poking his head through the door Dash saw Mikey sprawled across his bed reading silver sentry comics, he rose his head "yo dude what's up?" he asked, his trademark goofy grin pasted over his cheeks. "Raph says I have to bunk with ya" he grumbled shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans; the orange masked turtles' face lit up "sweet we're gonna be bunk buddies" he grinned excitedly bouncing up and down on the bed "yeah" Dash stated slowly raising a brow "this is gonna be awesome, we can stay up late, tell ghost stories, read comics and in the mornin' eat pizza" he laughed shaking his hands "uhh pizza for breakfast?" Dash asked dumfounded, Mikey looked at him confused and nodded. "Yeah that's not weird or anything" he said starting to yawn.

Noticing this Mikey reached under the bed, looking for something "what are you doin?" Dash asked rubbing his eye "I know I have one here" Mikey mumbled "dude where is it?" he asked frustrated "where is what?" Dash repeated walking over to Mikey, who pulled his head up to look at the young teen "my silver sentry sleeping bag, duh" he answered before ducking back down 'jeez what a kid' Dash thought sarcastically before letting a small smirk come to his face 'but man do I miss reading comics though'. "AHA!" came the muffled cheer from under the bed, moments later Mikey popped up holding in his arms a silver sentry sleeping bag "I knew it was lying around here somewhere" he grinned "sweet" Dash laughed "I haven't seen one of these since I was a kid" he laughed taking the bag from Mikey "seriously! Dude what have you been doing all this time?" Mikey asked shocked, Dash gave Mikey a sceptical look "uhh saving humanity from a couple of psycho villains who wanted to rule the world" "ohh heh, heh I should have guessed" Mikey laughed giving Dash a sheepish look. "Dude I still can't believe Mr. Incredible's your dad" Mikey exclaimed, "I mean it must be so totally wicked to have a superhero dad" he began bouncing up and down from the excitement. Setting out the sleeping bag Dash let a small laugh escape him "yeah he has taught me a couple of tricks, but the best part is when I'm old enough I get to go solo" he grinned "sweet" Mikey laughed before streatching "dude I'm beat what time is it?" he asked, "do I look like I wear a watch?" Dash replied crawling into the bag "uhh not really" Mikey yawned, "well then, why don't you check your cell phone?" Dash suggested, his eyes slowly starting to droop "oh yeah my cell shell" Mikey grinned pulling out from his belt a turtle shaped cell phone "what the heck is that?" Dash yawned, "Donnie made it" Mikey explained positioning the phone in front of Dash, making the view clearer for him "it's like a cell phone only more… turtlefied" he bragged. Dash nodded he was slowly starting to drift off, Mikey noticing this put a sinsere smile on his face "sweet dreams dude" he whispered getting into his own bed pulling the blankets up he heard Dash murmur something "Mikey… you're a cool dude, don't hurt her" his voice was barley a whisper but Mikey could hear it perfectly; keeping that sincere smile on his features he closed his eyes "don't worry dude I wont" he yawned "I wont".


	10. Chapter 10

TMNT-Incredibles pt10

TMNT-Incredibles pt10

Raph went to sleep thinking of ways to get Cerina's attention, attempting to use the advice that Dash gave him. But romance wasn't his area of expertise so he decided that in the morning he would get Dash to help, no 'assist' him. "Yeah he's gonna help me" Raph murmured in his semi conscious state "or else he's toast".

Dash woke up with a stretch the next morning, yawning he glanced over to where his new friend was; he let out a chuckle when he saw the sleeping form of Mikey sprawled across his bed, his feet tangled with the blankets. He started murmuring in his sleep "there's no place like the lair, no place like the lair, there's no place like the lair". Mikey attempted to click his ankles together but failed due to the thick web of blankets twisted around him and so he tumbled to the floor.

Dash burst out into hysterics, Mikey head suddenly popped from the blankets "who? What? When? Huh?" He quickly asked, shaking his head confused causing Dash to hold his side "dude.. you.. were.. dreaming" he gasped between laughs "but you where the Tin dude, and Donnie was the straw turtle and Jack-Jack was the baby lion and Violet" he paused and let out a long dreamy sigh his face becoming goofy "she was the nice cute witch of the north" Dash stopped laughing, feeling awkward. Thankfully Mikey continued talking "and then there was the mean Raphie of the west" he rambled before pausing, Dash and Mikey both glanced at one another for a moment before busting out laughing "haha oh man Mikey you have some seriously wicked dreams" Dash chuckled "I've been told dude" Mikey replied throwing the blanket back on to his bed.

Suddenly from nowhere an idea struck Dash "hey Mikey" Dash grinned "yeah" he replied tying the tails of his mask "how would ya like to help me pull a prank on the mean ol' Raphie of the west?" Dash coyly asked crossing his arms, Mikey smirked evilly "hmmm a chance to prank my oh so friendly brother Raph, count me in dude" he shook Dash's hand, "we shall plan come nightfall" he said a sinister tone causing Dash to chuckle "come on let's eat before we plot" Dash suggested walking out of Mikey's room, the older turtle not too far behind.

Walking into the kitchen the guys saw Donnie in front of the coffee maker, a sleepy expression on his face yawning he poured the brown liquid into his cup "Donnie needs his caffeine to operate or else its like doomsday" Mikey whispered, Dash rose a brow before turning his attention back to Donnie; who was now fully awake with a smile on his face. "wow" Dash gasped, clearly impressed "wonder why mom and dad never gave me coffee?" he asked aloud "because your hyperactive enough without caffeine little brother" came the reply, all the boys turned their attention towards the entry to the kitchen to see Violet smirking. "hey I resent that!" Dash huffed crossing his arms "heh, stick to OJ Dash" she smiled walking to the table, Mikey immediately pulled out a chair for her "good morning dudedette, I see you slept well" he grinned "yeah your couch is surprisingly comfy" she replied "heh, yeah it has it's moments so what can the magnificent Mikey make you for breakfast?" he asked flexing his muscles.

Violet giggled and continued talking to Mikey; in the dark corner of the kitchen Dash was gritting his teeth "be cool, he's an alright turtle" he grumbled through his teeth, stepping out of the shadows Dash decided that he'd rather check on Jack-Jack than watch Mikey flirt with Violet, he shuddered at the thought before slapping his forehead "dude focus on something else the last thing I want right now is mental images" he groaned sliding his hand down his face.

Looking around the living area he spotted Jack-Jack sitting cross-legged on the floor watching Spongebob on the twenty TV's, Dash smiled walking over to his little brother "hey, Jack-Jack" he greeted taking a seat on the couch "did you get any breakfast?" he asked, Jack-Jack nodded with a grin "yep mister spwinter made me some bweakfast" he replied "oh right so are you gonna watch tv all day?" Dash asked with a smirk "nope weo said that he was gonna show me his swords" Jack-Jack grinned excitedly bouncing up and down, "that's if you behave" came Leonardo's voice calling out of the dojo.

Dash quickly zipped over to the entrance of the dojo to find Leonardo kneeling on the floor; eye's closed, appearing to be in deep concentration 'how did he hear Jack-Jack and me talking?' he wondered creeping up behind Leo "yes Dash?" Leo asked not moving an inch, Dash stood there slack jawed, raising his finger he started to talk "dude how did you?" "When you meditate the world becomes more clear, therefore I can hear things more clearly" he explained opening an eye to look at Dash "ohh cool" the teen replied smiling "so does it help you sense your enemies?" Dash asked curiously, taking a seat on the floor "well if you keep at it I guess it becomes natural, plus the fact that we're practicing ninjitsu kinda helps us out too" he chuckled sheepily "cool, I can fight pretty well but when it comes to stuff like 'sensing' that's Vie's area of expertise not mine, I'm more of the stealth guy" he boasted, straightening himself out, Leo remained silent for a moment before letting out a chuckle. A frown soon appeared on Dash's face "what's so funny" he asked crossing his arms "sorry it's just that I wouldn't see you as the 'stealth' type" he laughed, but suddenly stopped when he heard no verbal response from Dash; opening both eyes he realised that the super was gone "uhh Dash?" he asked standing up "hmm maybe he's better than I thou-." "BOO!" Dash yelled popping up in front of him "YAHH!" Leo screeched before falling backwards, landing on his shell he let out a groan "don't mess with the Stealth mister" Dash grinned straightening himself before exiting the dojo, leaving the leader of the turtles to shame.


	11. Chapter 11

TMNT-Incredibles pt11

TMNT-Incredibles pt11

Violet and Mikey remained in the kitchen, Mikey was making Violet waffles for breakfast. Violet smiled admiring him from behind 'he is sooo funny' she thought to herself, leaning on her elbow she let out a sigh 'he's sorta cute looking' she grinned but quickly shook her head of the thought 'what the heck! He's a turtle' a puzzling from fused on her face 'we're two different species, it could like never work out' she paused a moment to think 'could it?'. She failed to notice the young carefree orange masked Mikey sneak a peak at her, ' wonder why she looks so bummed?' he mentally asked himself "time to cheer her up" he grinned putting the waffles on a plate.

Violet sat at the table, a visible frown pressed across her cheeks she appeared to be deep in thought about something. "sooo who's ready for waffles!" Mikey grinned pushing the plateful of yummines in front of Violet, put it turned into a pout when he noticed that she was still lost in thought "Vie" he called waving her out of her trance "huh?" she asked looking up at Mikey "I made you waffles" he grinned pushing them even closer to her face, Violet laughed "yeah they smell good Mikey but could you put them down on the table" "yeah sure thing Dudedette" Mikey grinned setting the plate on the table in front of her, Violet stared at the mountain of food before her, dread filled her "I have to eat all of that?" she asked pointing to her breakfast, Mikey rose a brow and looked at her confused to him it was a normal pancake and cream breakfast "yeah Vie, you gotta build your strength up" he replied taking a seat next to her.

Violet nodded and inwardly sighed, picking up a fork she began stabbing the pancake.

Ever since her boyfriend had left her a few months ago, she had become depressed again, she tried hard to fight it but she felt useless, alone and unfortunately returned to her puny eating habits. Her parents being so caught up with crime fighting had failed to notice the change of despair that had cast itself onto Violet, the only one who really noticed was Dash but he kept quiet about it.

Violet collected a small amount of pancake on her fork and slowly directed it toward her mouth, once the food was in Violet removed the fork and started to chew. She stopped and swiftly turned to face Mikey with a shock filled face. Mikey quickly started to panic "what is the food off? Does it smell like Raph?" he asked, Violet shook her head a smile plastered on her face "this is the most AMAZING FOOD I'VE EVER TASTED!" she squealed pulling Mikey into a tight embrace "Mikey you are the best" she smiled.

Mikey let out a small squeak of delight but quickly cleared his throat "sure thing babe" he winked pulling out of the hug. Turning back to her meal Violet asked Mikey a question whilst shoving more pancake into her mouth "where did you learn to cook like this anyways?" Mikey started to laugh as a bit of the cream began to dribble down her chin, Violet blushed lightly, wiping the cream away with her wrist made Mikey's laughter subside "firstly can I like offer you a hankie?" he teased. Violet giggled blushing a darker shade of pink " anyways" he chuckled "it just sorta comes natural I guess" he shrugged. Violet nodded when a sudden gust of wind blew past her and Mikey blowing him off his seat; he landed with a thud on the floor Mikey popped his head up frantically turning it from right to left "what the?" he turned to look at Violet calmly swallowing the last forkful of her breakfast. Violet looked down and shrugged "calm down Mikey it's only Dash" she explained "ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh".

Dash zipped through the kitchen; he wanted to go to Mikey's room to plot revenge against Raph, pranking was something he used to do on a daily basis at school but with all the chaos that's been happening recently he didn't have time to do it anymore, scared that he'd lost his mojo Dash wanted to plot as soon as he could.

He was about two milliseconds away from Mikey's room when a green hand reached out and grabbed him by the back of his collar. Letting out a cry of surprise, he sighed when he saw the familiar hot-headed red bandana wearing turtle smirking at him. "hey Dash, how's it goin lil' man?" he grinned Dash crossed his arms a frown on his face "what do ya want Raphael?" he asked blankly. Raph's grin fell "aww come un Dash ya aint still upset cus I made ya bunk with Mikey are ya?" he whined lowering the super back to the ground "nope" came the emotionless response Dash started to turn away from Raph, but he quickly put a hand on his shoulder pulling him closer "glad to hear it, anyways tonight yer helpin' me get a date with Cerina" Dash frowned opening his mouth to object but pausd, his face turned thought full for a brief moment, a suspicious grin played on Dash's cheeks, "sure thing Raph, but I need Mikey to tag along too" Dash explained backing away "why do ya need him for?" Raph asked a confused expression on his features "I uhh want to make sure he keeps away from Vie" he quickly and nervously explained continuing to reverse back into Mikey's room, Raph shook his head, rolling his eyes he turned and headed toward the dojo "weirdo" he grumbled.

Dash closed the door to Mikey's room and leaned against it, a small evil chuckle stirred in his throat, grabbing a nearby pen and paper he began to plot his plan, it was going to be sweet, Raph needs him and his super fly dating skills to win Cerina over, 'i'm gonna do all that I can to make this date as 'interestin' as possible' Dash thought darkly, taking a last glance to his paper he grinned "this is gonna be cool".


	12. Chapter 12

TMNT- Incredibles pt12

TMNT- Incredibles pt12

Dash exited Mikey's room a few minutes after his magnificent prank was laid out on paper, it took all of his strength to keep himself from laughing like a maniac again but seeing Raph's face in the end up would be worth it, walking down the stairs Dash spied his younger brother getting up from the floor "you goin' to the dojo now Jack-Jack?" he asked jumping the last few steps "uh huh" Jack-Jack nodded with a grin before turning and running toward the dojo.

A soft laugh left Dash as he watched his younger brother, 'feels like it was yesterday when we found out he had powers' he mentally mused.

He shook his head bringing himself back to reality "now to find Mikey" he stated, heading toward the kitchen "just wait until Mikey hears about what I got in store for Raph" he grinned excitedly rubbing his hands together.

Stepping through the door of the kitchen Dash froze when he saw his sister give Mikey a peck on the check, he inhaled deeply and bawled his hand into a tight fist, Violet pulled away and whispered something to Mikey causing Dash to twitch his left eye slightly. Violet walked past Dash waving, prone to the fact that Dash looked as if he was about to explode Dash inhaled another breath 'be cool Dash be cool' he mentally ordered un-bawling his fists. Mikey let out a sigh, leaning his elbow on the back of his chair, watching Violet as she left the room before punching the air "YEAH!!" he shouted, Dash rolled his eyes "hey Mikey" he greeted "huh" Mikey rose his head only now noticing his new friend "oh hey Dude what's up?" he grinned "Dash's expression turned mischievous "what would you say if I told ya that I have a prank to exceed all pranks that we could like ever pull on Raph?" he asked casually with a sly smirk prying on his features.

Mikey's face lit up "dude if you told me that, I would so worship you for like forever" he grinned standing up from his seat "well I got a plan, that involves you Mikey" Dash grinned "just tell me what I gotta do little dude" Mikey laughed excitedly, starting to bounce about.

Walking over to Mikey, Dash whispered the flawless plan of his prank to Mikey, whose facial expression grew happier with each passing second, when Dash pulled away from Mikey a satisfied smirk played on his face "so what do ya think Mikey?" he asked, already knowing what the answer would be Mikey looked across to Dash with an awe struck face "little man you are the 'dude' of all pranks" Mikey bowed causing Dash to straighten himself up "yeah I am great aren't I?" he stated brushing his knuckles off his shirt "so when do we do it?" Mikey asked curiously getting off his chair. "Tonight when the moon is full we shall strike" Dash's tone was dark, when he started to laugh cruelly Mikey backed up a little bit "remind me to stay in your good books" he said before walking out of the kitchen leaving Dash to laugh with himself.

Meanwhile in the dojo an inquisitive Jack-Jack was learning about ninja weapons, "and that's why the katana is the best ninja weapon" Leonardo concluded putting his sword safely away "weonardo why can't Donnie's stick be the bestest ninja weapon?" Jack-Jack asked tilting his head "because there is no best weapon young one" came the wise voice of master Splinter, he entered the dojo with a stern face "Leonardo we have had this discussion before there are no superior ninja weapons" he scolded "I know sensei" Leo bowed "it all depends on the ninja who wields it" he continued, staring at the floor. Jack-Jack let out a shocked gasp "Weonardo you told a wie!" he gasped "now santa isn't gonna give you no pwesents" he shook his head sadly.

Splinter chuckled at the sight of Leonardo rubbing the back of his neck "let this be an important lesson to you little one" Splinter smiled ruffling Jack-Jack's hair "it is never a good thing to tell a lie, is it Leonardo?" he asked turning to his eldest son who slowly shook his head "no sensei" the old wise rat turned to the young super "run along young one" he smiled down at the little super who merrily ran out of the dojo. "Jack-Jack reminds me of when you and your brothers where once so young an innocent Leonardo" Master Splinter stated smiling in the direction where Jack-Jack went, Leo was about to reply when the sound of an object smashing made him shudder "though it was very long ago" he finished before letting out a sigh and walking back into his room.

Leo shook his head and walked out of the dojo to see a scared Dash quivering behind Mikey who was struggling to restrain a temperamental Violet "DASH THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE CD!!" she shouted trying to shove Mikey aside, "Vie I only wanted to borrow it, it wasn't my fault I tripped it was an accident" Dash's tone was nervous "I'll show you accident!" she growled using a force field to come in between herself and Mikey she stretched it, pushing Mikey away from Dash Violet took the moment pouncing on her brother, Dash fell down on the ground from the impact, Violet started hitting him and Dash started to hit back "Vie it's just a CD" he growled but instantly regretted it once he saw the flash of rage in his sisters eyes "just.. a.. CD…" she let out a dangerous growl before whispering harshly "mom and dad got me that Bryan Adams CD for my birthday" Dash cringed, before either of the two could continue Violet was pulled off by Leo "alright you two that's enough" he said in a stern tone Violet stared at the ground her eyes locking on to the remains of her broken CD.

Dash was filled with guilt, he turned away from his sister filled with shame. Leonardo let out a frustrated sigh about to say something when the voice of the smartest turtle filled the room "woah who died in here?" all eyes locked on to Donnie who had a confused look on his face "it's nothing Don, do you have any news?" Leo asked, and was answered with a sudden smirk "I think I have a hunch of who's got Mr. Incredible and Elastic girl Leo" he smirked before walking off and signalling them to follow him to his lab.


	13. Chapter 13

TMNT-Incredibles pt13

TMNT-Incredibles pt13

The 4 teens and Jack-Jack followed the techno turtle into his lab, once there Donnie sat down in front of his computer and brought up a map of the city, Dash let out a low whistle "wow I never thought New York was that big" he said looking at the screen "it's one of the biggest city's yer ever gonna see shrimpy" came Raph's husky voice from the doorway, all eyes diverted to the red hot headed turtle who was leaning his arm on the doorframe, "so what's everyone doin in here?" he asked walking into the room "Don says that he knows who's got Mr. Incredible and Elastic girl" Leo explained "I was able to get a signal from Elastic girl's cell phone and I'm typing in the co-ordinates right now" Donnie continued, typing at his computer but let out a gasp when he realised where the signal was last located at, "aww shell" he muttered. Everyone crowded around the smart turtle, Raph, Mikey and Leo each had a different expression on their face, Mikey looked scared, Leo looked determined and Raph as usual look miffed "shredder" he growled clenching his teeth, Violet stared at the screen, the signal was at downtown "who?" Dash asked confused tilting his head "the shredder? yer telling me you've never heard of 'the Shredder' an yer supposed to be the superhero" Raph exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, "No we've never heard of him before" Violet spoke up turning her attention away from the computer, "what does he look like?" Dash inquired, "Maybe we've seen him before" "well he's basically a can opener dude" Mikey replied causing the three supers to grow confused "did you just call him a can opener?" Dash asked, Mikey nodded.

"You guys might know him as Oroku Saki " Leo explained, Violet and Dash let out a shocked gasp "Saki!" they both exclaimed in union Leo nodded Violet and Dash were both shocked "he's a respected man who's got awards for helping the city, why would he take our parents?" Violet asked aloud shaking her head "because Oroku Saki is one of the most evil, conniving people your ever gonna meet" Donnie answered with a frown "he's nothing but pure evil". "Well how are we gonna stop him and get mom and dad back?" Dash asked smacking his fist into an open palm, "I'll need to make a plan, but for now we're just going to have to lay low" Leo sighed the teens nodded but Jack-Jack stood still throughout the entire conversation, he walked over to Leo and looked up "when is mommy and daddy coming home Weonardo?" he asked with a sad tone, Leo let out another sigh, crotched down and smiled to the young superhero "don't worry Jack-Jack you'll see your mom and dad soon, I promise" he reassured, Jack-Jack let out a small smile.

"Well Leo, looks like we've got some planning to do" Donnie smiled, Leonardo nodded walking over to Don; everyone else took that as a hint to leave so they each in turn left the lab; Jack-Jack went to the dojo to play with his toys, Violet went to the couch and the three remaining teens stood outside the doorway to the kitchen, "so when are we gonna go topside?" Raph asked turning toward Mikey and Dash, the two innocently turned from Raph to look at each other and back again to Raph "whenever you want to go Raph" Dash replied smirking, coolly putting his hands in his pockets, Raph nodded before turning on his heel and heading toward the exit.

When they were sure that he was out of hearing range the two pranksters started to snigger, "Dash this is gonna be sweet" Mikey grinned "yep, just remember to keep cool Mikey and remember what you need to do" he explained removing his hands from his pockets he handed Mikey a small note "what's this for?" Mikey asked unfolding the paper "it's instructions just in case you forget the plan" "oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh" Mikey mused folding the paper he tucked it safely into his belt "dude I don't know why you gave me this I sooo totally have the plan up here" he grinned pointing to his head, Dash rolled his eyes "yeah what was I thinking?" he asked in a sarcastic tone "WILL YOU TWO KNUCKLEHEADS HURRY UP!" came Raph's 'patient' voice, Mikey and Dash shuddered from the volume of his bellow, Dash immediately zipped up beside Raph with Mikey arriving a few seconds later.

All three walked out of the lair and through the sewers "so how exactly are we gonna find this chick guys?" Mikey asked scratching his head, Raph rolled his eyes and turned to answer him "Mikey ya Nimrod it's simple all we gotta do ta find her is…." Raph paused 'wait a minute' he thought, he turned to Dash "how the shell_ are_ we gonna find Cerina?" he continued, Dash walked forward calmly "you guys wouldn't last two minutes in the super business, I planted a micro tracking device on her last night" he explained still walking on Raph and Mikey shared a glance at each other "remind me never to get in his bad books Mikey" Raph said nervously before walking forward, Mikey held in a snigger "that might be a _little_ bit too late dude" he whispered.

Once the three teens hit the surface they made their way to the rooftops; when they where on one Raph glanced down at the huge city "so where exactly is she kid?" he asked never taking his eyes off of New York, Dashs' left eye twitched slightly 'I'm only 3 years younger that you, ohh your soo gonna get what's comin to you', he pulled out a tracking device that was about the size of his pinkie, looking at it he saw the light blue dot on the screen that was Cerina. "She's in Central park guys" he said standing up, Mikey grinned "let's book it".

Within seconds Dash was sitting on a branch of a high tree in central, he had to wait a few minutes before Mikey and Raph would arrive. Once they where there they sat in a row Dash, Raph and Mikey, all three where looking below them "yo kid Cerina aint here" Raph growled annoyed; rolling his eyes Dash pointed to a faint dot blurred by the streetlamps. "oh" Cerina was getting closer to the tree that the guys where in, she was jut walking through central park as a shortcut back from work, she knew it wasn't safe but she was a trained ninja after all, anyone who crossed paths with her would soon regret it. "Okay Raph getting her attention is gonna be easy" Dash whispered, "okay kid what do I gotta do?" Raph asked, whilst he put a hand on Raph's shoulder Mikey was secretly crunching down into a ball. "all you gotta do is trust me" before Raph had a chance to reply Dash pushed him, he tripped on Mikey's shell and fell of the 10 ft tree and landed right on top of Cerina!.


	14. Chapter 14

TMNT-Incredibles pt14

TMNT-Incredibles pt14

Cerina let out a squeak of surprise when she saw a dark shadow over her, she was even more surprised when she saw that it was in fact her ex boyfriend Raphael. Before she could even think of anything to say she suddenly realised that he was headed straight for her "oh crap" she muttered before falling to the ground under the weight of Raph. Raphael let out a moan "man when I get back up there those two whacko's are gonna have my foot shoved up their-." "is it me or are you heavier than I remember?" he was snapped out of his thoughts by the familiar voice of his Cerina "Cerina" he gasped looking down to see her, "nice to see you too Raph now can you get off of me" she smirked, Raph's cheeks turned a bright crimson and he practically jumped off Cerina before offering her a hand to get up.

The two where oblivious the two pranksters sitting comfortably in a branch above them, both struggling to contain their laughter, "dude this is better than cable" Mikey snickered Dash quickly put a finger on his lip but failed to keep a straight face whilst doing so.

Cerina took Raph's offered hand and stood up "do I want to know why you fell on top of me?" she asked brushing the dirt off her clothes, Raph blushed putting an arm behind his neck "well, see the thing is…. I- err" he stuttered before letting out a frustrated sigh, Cerina rose a brow "what exactly is it that you're trying to say Raphael?" she asked hesitantly. Raph looked deep into her eyes, 'why did I ever let you go?' he thought "Cerina what I'm tryin' to say is, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for lettin' go of the one great thing that ever came my way, I'm sorry that I ignored ya', just fer the sake of bustin' some ninjas or purple dragons".

Raph looked at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact, Cerina just stood there frozen; this was the last thing she had expected to hear.

Up in the tree Dash and Mikey where grinning like crazy, Dash clenched his fists with excitement "here it comes Mikey, the screams of hate, the smacks, the 'never talk to me again" he whispered in a high tone, Mikey couldn't help but giggle "dude this is gonna be awesome". The two teenage pranksters leaned down to get a better look at Cerina's reaction. "Raph…." She said, Mikey and Dash grinned like crazy; whilst Raph squeezed his eyelids shut preparing to be slapped. "I can't believe you just said that, your are THE GREATEST EVER!!" she smiled rushing over to give her ex-boyfriend a hug.

Raph's face was confused, not that he was complaining. Mikey and Dashs' faces on the other hand where more of a shock and horror "Dash, what just happened?" Mikey asked, Dash replied "i… I don't know". Cerina snuggled her face into Raph's shoulder "I never thought that you'd apologise to me Raph, it was so sincere" Raph wrapped his arms protectively around her waist "I meant every word of it babe, does it mean you fergive me?" he asked, Cerina looked at him with happy eyes "of course I forgive you Raph", Raph let a smirk pry on his lips "in that case, I've been wantin' to do this for a while" he grinned, before Cerina had any possible time to react she was pulled into a passionate kiss by Raph, she didn't hesitate but instead wrapped her arms around his neck.

Meanwhile on the tree, Dash Parr was nearly in tears "my perfect plan! Ruined" he dramatically cried, taking back the piece of paper he ran through it "what went wrong? It was planned to every perfection" he exclaimed before turning to his orange-mask wearing turtle friend who simply shrugged his response. Dash threw his arms in the air out of annoyance, but instantly regretted it when he started to wobble backwards "woa oh boy" he whimpered before falling back "ahh!" he cried falling down he landed with a thud "oww" he groaned.

Raph and Cerina parted for a moment to look at Dash sitting on the grass "uhh" Dash thought fast and pointed to the sky "look out aliens!!" he shouted, when Raph and Cerina both looked up it took Dash a millisecond to get out of the park, once Raph and Cerina looked at the position where Dash was previously sitting to find it empty. They looked at one another; both shrugged and went back to making out with each other.

Mikey at this moment was seriously grossed out; watching his brother make out with a girl was a horror show for him. Mikey hugged his knees into his chest and started to rock back and forth "no more pranks, no more pranks" he whispered fearfully. The sounds of the two reunited lovebirds below him caused him to shudder "never again dudes" he mumbled.

Meanwhile back t the lair Violet was in the dojo practicing using her force fields, each time she made one she tried to make it bigger than before, it took a while but soon she got the hang of it "maybe I'm not as weak as I thought" she smiled to herself, her smile faded when she saw her youngest brother enter the dojo with a depressed face. "Jack-Jack?" Violet asked with a worried tone walking over to her brother she bent down "what's the matter?" "Are you sure that Weonardo and us can get mom and dad back?" he looked up at his older sister with pleading eyes, Violet pulled him into a tight hug "of course we will Jack-Jack" she let go of her brother, still looking into his eyes "why don't you practice a little bit so you can help us" she suggested, Jack-Jack nodded; walking over to the corner of the dojo he inhaled a deep breath before turning into flames, Vie smiled proudly at her brother 'he's got amazing powers' she thought before turning and walking out to Donnie's lab, when she arrived at the lab the first thing she noticed was Leo talking to Donnie, "so guys how's the planning going?" she asked. Donnie and Leo turned their attention to the super teen, "we're ready" Donnie answered.


End file.
